


go doppelgängers

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [24]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clownfish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XXIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	go doppelgängers

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy and kinda stupid, sorry.

"Hey," Josh says, looking up from his computer, "you're like a clownfish."

Tyler looks up at him, blinking. "Huh?"

"Clownfish change their sexes," Josh explains. "A school of clownfish is led by a female, and when she dies, the most dominant male turns into a female to take her place."

"Huh," Tyler repeats. "That's cool."

Things are starting to come together for Josh now. "So you said that when you first start dating someone, you automatically identify as a dude, right?"

Tyler nods. "My gender usually changes according to whatever situation I'm in, yeah."

"And clownfish change their sex according to _their_ situation," Josh says excitedly. "You're like a clownfish, Tyler! A Nemo fish!"

Tyler laughs. "Yeah, I'm like a Nemo fish."

"This is so cool," Josh says. "You can change genders! It's like a superpower!"

Tyler snorts, looking a little rueful. "I think it's more of a curse than a superpower, J."

"That's what all superheroes say," Josh tells him, and Tyler laughs. "This is so cool. You're a clownfish."

"Well, my gender changes, not my sex."

"Well, true," Josh says, "but I can understand it better now." He grins at Tyler. "We're both fishy in some way."

Tyler smiles back. "Are there any other non-fishy animals that change their sex?" he asks.

Josh looks back at his computer. "Worms don't change sexes, but they're hermaphrodites," Josh says. He looks at Tyler. "Forget clownfish. You're a worm," he says with a grin, and Tyler throws his papers at Josh's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend for mentioning sex-changing fish. It was a wonderful idea, thank you. 
> 
> Regarding genderfluidity as a superpower is something that I do myself as a coping mechanism of sorts. I did not mean to offend anyone if Josh talking about genderfluidity as he did has been taken offensively.


End file.
